


Back Again

by Italymystery



Series: President Grant [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo magazine cover about Cat return, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Catco magazine Cover with Cat Grant.Big announcement in exclusive interview by Kara Danvers.(regard this edit as a visual prompt for a SuperCat story, please)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: President Grant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Back Again

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49429614563/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
